


Finding Family

by WeirdV



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky finds a family., Captain America Steve Rogers, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, becca's relatives, bucky's family - Freeform, recovering bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Elisabeth Barnes – Betty, to friends and Family – grew up with a single mom in the middle of Brooklyn. She was something fierce. Raising Elisabeth on her own, until she got remarried when Betty was 18.Every night, as Becca tucked her in, she would ask for another story.“Tell me about uncle Bucky, momma” she said, reaching out her little hands.“Ah, your uncle Bucky” Becca would smile, sit herself down on the side of her bed, and take a deep breath before launching off into a story about James Buchanan Barnes, American Hero.“He fought alongside Captain America” she would say, “Of course, we knew him as little Stevie Rogers.”She would show her daughter pictures, and letters.“They don’t know I have this” she would whisper secretly, “Stevie gave it to me before he left, told me to keep it safe for when he comes back.”“But, he didn’t come back” Betty said, wide eyes looking at the suitcase with the man’s initials embossed on it.“He didn’t” she would smile, “But your uncle Bucky had his back, so maybe he still will.”She never actually expected for her Uncle Bucky to come back as well.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Betty Barnes

Elisabeth Barnes – Betty, to friends and Family – grew up with a single mom in the middle of Brooklyn. Her dad died during the war, as did her uncle, and a lot of their extended family.

But her mother, Rebecca Barnes – she was something fierce. Raising Elisabeth on her own, until she got remarried when Betty was 18.

Every night, as Becca tucked her in, she would ask for another story.

“Tell me about uncle Bucky, momma” she said, reaching out her little hands.

“Ah, your uncle Bucky” Becca would smile, sit herself down on the side of her bed, and take a deep breath before launching off into a story about James Buchanan Barnes, American Hero.

“He fought alongside Captain America” she would say, “Of course, we knew him as little Stevie Rogers.”

She would show her daughter pictures, and letters. The folded flag on the dresser in the living room.

“They don’t know I have this” she would whisper secretly, “Stevie gave it to me before he left, told me to keep it safe for when he comes back.”

“But, he didn’t come back” Betty said, wide eyes looking at the suitcase with the man’s initials embossed on it.

“He didn’t” she would smile, “But your uncle Bucky had his back, so maybe he still will.”

And then, when Betty grew up and started a family of her own, it was only normal to name her son after him. James Procter-Barnes.

Telling him the same bedtime stories, showing him the same pictures. Her mother doing the same when her grandson came for a sleepover.

Until she got too sick for that. When sleepovers turned to short visits, as her mind slowly went. More and more mistaking James for her brother.

“It’s okay Bucky” she would whisper to him, “I’ll keep your secret.”

James never found out what that secret was, neither did Betty.

And then she passed, quietly and in her sleep, surrounded by kids and grandkids.

It wasn’t easy, saying goodbye to her mother. But she was at peace with it, she’d had a long life, a good one. She’d been happy with her second husband until he passed away five years ago. She was ready to go, and Betty was ready to say goodbye.

Until it happened.

“Darling” her husband said from the couch, “Have you seen this?”

“Seen what?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at Miles, recognizing the news logo from a distance.

“It’s – captain America” he says slowly, “There’s a conference, saying they found him in the ice – managed to bring him back.”

“Haha, very funny sweetheart” she said, turning back to kneading the dough.

“It’s true” he repeats, the tone of his voice makes her hesitate, grabbing a towel to wipe her hands and walking towards him. She sees it then, his face on the TV, as she slowly sinks down on the couch next to him.

Everything changes after that. Suddenly there’s superheroes in the city. Their faces plastered on bus stops and the PSA Captain America videos dusted off and reintroduced at schools.

It all passes by her, because her son gets married, and they have a daughter, and suddenly Betty Barnes isn’t just a mother, but also a grandmother.

The next shift in reality happens two years later, right after James picks up Winnie after her weekly visit.

“Have you checked it out?” Miles says, sitting behind the computer. He’s really read up on everything, keeping track of all information when Steve Rogers was suddenly branded enemy of the state. More than enough time to waste now that he’s recently retired.

“Checked what out?” she asks, walking over and leaning over his shoulder.

“This data dump?” he says, “It’s – holy shit, see, right there.”

“What is it that I’m supposed to see Sweetheart?” she asks, squinting at the screen, “Winter soldier? What about him?”

“Here, right under it” he says, enlarging the font, “Do you see it? His real identity?”

“No” Betty stares, “No, that can’t be real – no?”

“Sure sounds crazy as hell” Miles agrees, “But what if it is true? What if that man your mother told you all about is still alive?”

“Oh” Betty takes a deep breath, “Oh, poor thing.”

“Poor thing?” Miles frowns, “He is a trained assassin.”

“No – no if he’s an assassin it wasn’t by his own free will” Betty says, “That’s not the Bucky I know.”

“Darling – you didn’t know him” he says gently, “Just the stories your mom told you. The stories of her older brother – who she probably idolized – who died when she was young.”

“See what else you can find about him and print it out for me, will you?” she asks, her hand gently on his shoulder as she leans forward again and kisses his cheek.

“Anything you want, dear” he replies softly.

[…]

“Have you read these?” she asks, they’re sitting on the couch, her feet resting on his lap as he’s watching some run of the mill sitcom.

“I haven’t” he admits, “I tried – but it’s just too horrific.”

“The things he’s been through” she says, “His memory wiped, cryogenically frozen, forced to kill – tortured.”

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again – there’s some horrible people in the world” Miles says, reaching over and softly stroking his wife’s hand.

“He needs help” she says, “If what this says is true, he’s broken free from Hydra and is on the run or in hiding.”

“You can’t really go looking for him” he says, “You’re a therapist, not a government spy or an Avenger.”

“Hey” she says, slightly shoving his shoulder, “I could totally be an Avenger.”

“You certainly could” he grins, “God knows they could probably use a good therapist like you.”

[…]

Bucky had somehow managed to break free. Free from the facility, from the torturers, free from the programming that got weaker and weaker as each day passed. More memories flooding back almost daily – the oldest ones first.

And now he’s here, back in Brooklyn, keeping his head down and living under the radar. Back where everything makes just a little bit more sense. Back where he feels like Bucky instead of _the asset._

Back where every once in a while he’ll come across something that looks vaguely familiar, buildings with signs saying “est. 1910” or “quality bread since 1920”

A small voice in the back of his head saying “ _yeah, and fucking expensive”_

There’s one house that keeps pulling him in, one where he lingers outside at least once a week. A little plaque, almost hidden away, reading ‘birthplace of Steven G. Rogers – Captain America”. Except the building is all wrong, shiny new windows and clean bricks. You can look inside and see fancy office equipment on the ground floor. _All wrong._

But even though a lot of it feels wrong, Bucky is free. There’s nobody giving him orders, or wiping away his memories. There’s nobody telling him to kill someone for the greater good. There’s nobody trying to hurt him.

It takes a while, but he finds his little home. Renting a room using the money taken from Hydra. There’s not much space, just enough for a microwave, a bed, a shower and a toilet. No central heating, crappy electrics, no hot water.

He’s pretty sure it’s illegal to still be renting it out. But he pays cash every week, and there’s no neighbors to bother him.

He buys fresh fruit at the market once a week and reads a lot of newspapers and books from the library.

That’s where he is when it happens. His weekly trip to the market, when a kid suddenly pulls at his pants leg.

“Bubba, look” she says, staring up at Bucky with wide eyes, “It’s him.”

Bucky freezes, no way in hell is his cover being blown by a child.

The woman turns around, ready to apologize and freezes in the exact same way as Bucky does.

“It’s uncle Bucky, Bubba” she says, “Just like your pictures.”

“Hi” the woman smiles, she’s not young, probably sixty. Not sixty like they were in 1920. 60yo women nowadays still worked fulltime jobs and were in excellent health.

Part of him wants to turn around and run, but instead he looks up, straight into the woman’s eyes and says “ _Becca?”_

“Betty, actually” she smiles, taking in Bucky’s state, “her daughter.”

“Daughter” he repeats slowly, eyes flicking to the little kid. She looks exactly like Becca did when she was around that age. The same eyes, the same black pigtails that Becca loved to wear.

“It’s really you” she says, “I heard rumors, but I never thought.”

She bends down to pick up the little girl and takes a step closer, taking in his long hair, dirty coat, torn jeans.

“Oh, honey” she says, reaching out a hand and stroking his hair out of his face, “What have they done to you.”

Bucky flinches, not used to somebody touching him in a kind way, “That’s it” the woman says resolutely, clearly making up her mind, “You’re coming with me.”

“What?” Bucky is still staring.

“Do you have any belongings somewhere that you have to pick up?” she asks, Bucky shakes his head. Everything he owns is in the backpack he’s carrying with him.

“Okay, good” she studies his appearance again, “Let’s go”. He wants to protest, but right now he’s transported back to when he was 13 years old and his mom picked him up off the ground. Because this woman, Betty, is a fierce Barnes woman – no doubt about it – and Bucky’s never been able to argue with them.

“Bubba, are we keeping him?” the little girl asks, staring at Bucky and smiling widely.

“Yeah, sweetie, we are” she says, “We are going to bring him home and help him heal. Because he’s family, and my mother wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

[…]

Bucky follows her to a house at the end of Brooklyn. It’s not big, but definitely bigger than any home Bucky ever lived in.

There’s a man waiting by the door, his eyes go wide when he sees Bucky.

“Hi mom” she says, leaning towards Betty and kissing her cheek, “I thought you were joking.”

“Guess not” she replies, “I thought it was best you picked up Winnie, so that I can get him settled.”

“So you’re taking him in?” he asks, giving another glance towards Bucky.

“Of course I am taking him in, James” Betty says, rolling her eyes, “Now you go home and I’ll call you later with an update, okay?”

[…]

Bucky follows her inside, where there’s a man waiting.

“Hello” he smiles, “I’m Miles – Betty’s husband.”

Bucky nods, clutching his backpack like a lifeline, “I got your room ready.”

“My room?” he asks slowly, “I can’t stay – it’s not safe.”

“Sure it is” Betty says, “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Not safe for you” Bucky says, “They might still be looking for me.”

“Well, then you’re definitely safe here” Miles says, “I used to be in security – nobody gets in or out without my knowledge.”

“The people that are after me are smart” Bucky says.

“I’m smarter” he says, grinning at Bucky, “I married a Barnes woman.”

“Some might say that will make an excellent case for an insanity plea” Betty laughs, “I have some of my son’s old clothes you can wear. Your room has its own shower and toilet.”

“My mind isn’t right” Bucky says, trying to give this woman every excuse to kick him out.

“I don’t mind” she nods towards a framed document on the wall, “I’m a professional.”

“I – I don’t understand” he says.

“Well, mister Barnes” Miles says, “What my wife is trying to tell you is, that we are taking you in. we are going to help you get better, help you remember who you are, and help you deal with your trauma. Because you are family.”

“Are you really Becca’s daughter?” he asks her quietly, she smiles.

“Yes” she nods, “Want to see pictures?”

He nods, “Follow me” she says, and he does.

[…]

Bucky’s standing in the little room. It’s bigger than the room he was renting. Cleaner too, warmer.

There’s an actual bed, instead of just a mattress on the floor.

There’s pictures on the wall. Pictures of people and places he knows. A little desk in the corner, with on it an embossed suitcase. It looks familiar, he’s 80% sure he’s the one who bought it – even though it isn’t his name that’s on it.

There’s a record player in the corner – one of those fancy ones he would admire when walking past the store.

“It’s too much” he says, Miles is standing behind him. Betty had to take a phone call.

“It might feel that way” he says, “But it’s barely enough.”

“Have you met her? My sister?” he asks, Miles nods.

“I did” he smiles, “She was pretty amazing. You’d be proud of her.”

“Was she happy?” he asks.

“Yeah” he replies, “She was.”

“Okay” he nods, “good.”

“I’ll let you settle” he says, “Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you” he says, still staring at the picture on the nightstand. A family portrait of him, his ma and da, and Becca. All four of them grinning like idiots, sitting on that ratty old couch in their living room.

[…]

He can hear them talking downstairs.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, love?” her husband asks, “You read the files – he’s still a trained assassin.”

“Maybe” she replies, “Maybe he is, but he’s also my mother’s brother. And honestly, he doesn’t look like an assassin to me. He just looks like a lost man that needs help.”

“Are we the best people to help him though?”

“We’re family” she says, “Of course we are. Unlike those Avengers and Hydra, we don’t have any ulterior motives.”

“What about Captain America?” he asks, “He’s still looking for him. Technically we’re harboring a fugitive.”

“No we’re not” she says, “They’re looking for the Winter Soldier, all we have here is Bucky Barnes. Besides, our daughter in law is the best criminal lawyer in the area – we’ll be fine.”

“You’re lucky I can’t say no to you” he sighs, kissing her softly.

“You’re a total smuck.”

[…]

He sleeps. He sleeps for 14 hours straight, uninterrupted by the sound of traffic or rambling of doors.

He wakes up the next day at 9am and takes a shower. The water is warm – he can’t even remember ever taking a warm shower.

There’s a soft towel hanging by the door – which he uses.

He grabs his backpack and pulls out clothes, clean underwear, and clean jeans. No shirt, but he remembers Betty telling him that there’s clothes in the closet. He picks out one with long sleeves– and puts on his glove.

He hesitates by the door, glancing at the suitcase again, and taking a deep breath before going downstairs.

They’re sitting at the table, Miles, Betty, their son and a woman.

“Good morning” Betty smiles at him, “Want something to drink? I have coffee or tea.”

“uhm” he stares at the strange woman.

“Oh – this is my wife” James says, “Elena. She’s a lawyer.”

“Hello” she smiles politely, “I’m sure this is all a lot for you, but your niece called me last night and asked me to look over the legal side of your situation. I think we have a pretty strong case to guarantee your freedom if you ever decide to turn yourself in.”

“They wouldn’t let me live” Bucky says, his voice devoid of emotion.

“Excuse me?” Betty frowns, “Why wouldn’t they?”

“I killed Howard Stark and his wife.” he says, vaguely aware of Miles handing him a cup of coffee, he takes it on autopilot, bringing it to his lips to take a sip.

“No you didn’t” Betty says firmly, “Hydra killed them and they used you as a weapon to do it.”

“I still remember doing it” he says, “My hand around her throat.”

He freezes the second when she envelops him in a hug. “You’re not that anymore” she says, “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

He doesn’t respond to that, just stands awkwardly as she lets him go and Elena hands him a donut.

“It’s freaky how much you and James look alike” she says with a frown as Bucky takes the donut.

“It’s freaky how much your kid looks like my sister” he replies with a shrug.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Miles agrees, handing Elena some documents.

Elena smiles, “Okay” she says, “I’m going to do some more research and get back to you. I have to get to work though. I’ll call you later!”

Betty and Miles hug them goodbye and Miles walks them to the door.

“So, Bucky” Betty smiles, “What is it you want to do next?”

He frowns again. Nobody asked what he wanted to do in a very long time. It didn’t take long to give an answer though.

“I want to destroy Hydra” he says, “Burn in to the ground so no more heads can grow.”

“Okay” she nods, “Let’s do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Betty is a clever woman, and she reminds him of Becca all the time. She gives him a notebook and tells him to write down everything he knows about Hydra. She gives him maps of every continent, extremely detailed, and asks him to mark down the places he knows on it.

And while he’s writing things down and marking things on maps, she asks him questions. About what he remembers, about how he feels. She gives him advice.

“Ever heard of PTSD?” she asks, he shakes his head, making a note on the map.

“It’s Post Traumatic Stress Disorder” she says, “A lot of people from the war have it. Or anyone who’s gone through trauma.”

“uhuh” he says absentmindedly.

“My son went to war” she tells him, “After the attacks, he enlisted. Did 3 tours before he got out.”

Bucky doesn’t look up. He knows about that war, he was always kept up to date with current events in case he needed it on a mission.

“After, he moved back in here. That was before he met Elena of course” she continues, “Only 25 years old – he would wake up screaming. Terrible nightmares.”

Bucky shuffles the papers around on the floor and frowns at them, listening to her.

“Little things would set him off, bring him right back to that awful place” she continued, “We had a movienight and decided to make popcorn. The sound of it sent him into a full blown panic attack. Have you ever had a panic attack?”

Bucky shakes his head.

“How about nightmares?” she asks, he thinks for a moment and then nods.

“About Hydra?” she asks, he nods again.

“Can you tell me about them?” she asks.

“I – it’s always the same” he says, “They come to get me back. Make me kill everyone I care about. Make me hurt Stevie.”

“You remember Steve?” she asks, he nods, “What do you remember?”

“He wore newspapers in his shoes because they were way too big” he says, a soft smile playing on his lips, “Couldn’t dance to save his life.”

“How did you meet?” she asks.

“School” he grins, “Little punk getting into fights. Some guy was bullying my little sister, and he jumped the guy to kick his ass. Beat me to it. Becca introduced us.”

“You got along”

“Hated leaving him behind when I was called for duty” he says, “almost as much as he hated being left behind.”

“Mom always told me you were inseparable” she says, Bucky smiles and puts down his pen.

“I’m finished” he says, “What now?”

“Okay – I had an idea – hear me out” she says, he nods, “We copy all your notes and we hand the copies over to the Avengers.”

“They’ll find me” he says, she shakes her head.

“Don’t underestimate us” she smiles, “We hand it over to Stevie. You add a note, a personal one. Tell him whatever you want. And I make sure he gets it without being able to track it back to you.”

“Yeah?” he asks, she nods.

“I promise.”

[…]

Steve doesn’t really know why he’s taking the elevator down to the lobby. The woman at the front desk insisted he’d come, but didn’t want to say much more than that. And since he hadn’t been outside in a while and bored out of his mind without any more leads on Bucky or Hydra, there wasn’t anything holding him back.

There’s a woman with long blonde hair waiting for him, a little girl with black hair in pigtails holding her hand.

“Hello Captain Rogers” she smiles, “Thank you so much for agreeing to meet me. I’m Elena, this is my daughter, Winnie.”

“Hello” he shakes her hand, frowning at the little girl who has the same curious expression as Becca used to get, “Nice to meet you. How can I help you?”

“Ah, well” she grins, “It’s more about how I can help you. I have a message for you!”

She lets go of the girl’s hand for a minute to take something out of her bag, the girl dutifully standing by her mother’s side.

“There you go” she says, handing him a brown paper envelope.

“What’s this” he frowns, not used to being handed paper anymore.

“It’s a gift” the little girl says, as her mother bends down to pick her up.

“A gift?” he smiles at the little girl, “From you?”

“No silly” she laughs, “I can’t write yet. Almost. I’m learning next year.”

“I have to go” she says, “read it. I’ll come back next week in case you have any questions. Please don’t try to find us.”

“What?” he stares, and she turns around and walks away. He stares at the envelope and opens it up carefully, peeking in to see what looks like maps and notes. He recognizes the handwriting that’s written on the inside of the envelope.

_This is all I know. Destroy them, Stevie._

[…]

“So let me get this straight” Tony says, staring at the scattered documents on the table, “A woman shows up, asks for you, and hands you an envelope with in it detailed information about Hydra bases?”

“She had a kid with her” Steve adds, “I didn’t really expect her to hand me this kind of information.”

“A kid” he says, “Okay – Jarvis – security footage.”

The screens flash and the feed from that morning plays on the screen.

“Tell me when you see her, what time was it again?” Tony asks, Natasha is reading one of the documents from the envelope.

“It was about 10am” he says.

“Pulling up footage of 10am” Jarvis says, except, he doesn’t.

“What the fuck?” Tony stares, “No – that’s not possible.”

“What isn’t?” Natasha asks, looking up and then laughing, “Is that a loop?”

“Yeah” he nods, “Someone hacked me.”

“Her name was Elena” Steve says, “the girl was Winnie. Took me by surprise.”

“Why’s that?” Tony asks

“Wasn’t that the name of your friend’s ma?” Natasha asks, Steve nods.

“Looked like him too” he adds, “Same eyes.”

“You think he gathered the information and then gave it to his sister?”

“She’s dead” Steve says, “Died the year before I came back. Couldn’t find anything about kids – but I guess she did have a family.”

“What else did she tell you?” Tony asks, typing furiously on his computer.

“She told me not to look for her, that she’d be back next week if I had any questions” he says, “It’s from Bucky. That much I know.”

“How do you know?” Natasha asks, he pushes the envelope towards her and shows her the message, “Stevie…”

“We grew up together” he says, “This isn’t the Winter Soldier. It’s Bucky.”

[…]

Steve convinces them to check out one of the bases from the Intel they received. They prepare for two days, hit it the next one, and three days later it’s gone.

Tony holds a press conference, Steve insists, so that Bucky knows they listened. He mentions a new lead, a successful operation, and an ongoing investigation. He doesn’t mention that they’ve got a list of 80 possible Hydra bases to hit. He’s not an idiot.

It’s a week later when Elena shows up again, she’s alone this time. Tony joins him when Steve goes down.

“No kid this time?” Tony asks, the woman laughs.

“No, she has school today” she says, “Wasn’t planning to bring her last time, but I promised ma and my husband was running late to pick her up, so, you know.”

“Who are you?” Steve asks, frowning at her. She doesn’t look like Bucky.

“Elena, criminal defense lawyer” she says, “I’m here in case you have any questions.”

“Let’s go somewhere private” Tony says, leading them into a meeting room on the ground floor.

“Do you know where he is?” Steve asks as soon as the door closes behind them.

“Yes” she says.

“How did you bypass my security?” Tony asks.

“My father in law is a very clever man” she smiles, “Who can’t say no to his wife.”

“Sounds familiar” Steve mumbles, earning him a glare from Tony.

“How is he?” Steve asks.

“He’s healing” Elena says, “My mother in law, she’s a therapist. She’s helping him get better.”

“Why?” Tony asks.

“Haven’t you guessed yet?” Elena asks, looking at Steve.

“She’s Becca’s kid” Steve tells him, he’d figured it out a few days ago, but Elena confirms it now by nodding.

“Why doesn’t he just turn himself in?” Tony asks, “Since he was obviously brainwashed into murdering people and is clearly trying to help now?”

“Because you would kill him” the woman replies, staring straight at Tony.

“Why would I kill him?” he frowns, clearly not believing what this woman is claiming.

“Your parents” she says, “I’m so sorry. Your dad was transporting something Hydra wanted.”

“My parents died in an accident” Tony insists, a slight waver in his voice.

“I’m really sorry, Mister Stark” Elena tells him, “But they didn’t. The winter soldier was assigned to take them out. He told us there’s footage of it somewhere… in case you really needed to see it to believe it. I would advise you not to watch it. It’s at one of the bases from the list he gave you.”

“What base?” Steve asks, Elena shakes her head.

“I don’t know” she says.

“What does he remember?” Steve asks, “Has he said anything?”

“Ma has a lot of his old stuff” Elena says, “And your stuff, to be honest. Most of his returning memories are from before Hydra captured him.”

“He remembers me?” Steve asks, Elena nods.

“Yeah” she smiles, checking her watch, “Look, I’m really sorry, but I have to go.”

“Why would we just let you go?” Tony asks.

“Because I haven’t done anything wrong” she says, “And I’m not just a dumb little girl. I’m a lawyer. And I have to go pick up my kid.”

“We’re not gonna hold you here” Steve says, “Just – keep us updated on how he’s doing?”

“You’re just going to let her walk?” Tony crosses his arms, frowning at Steve, “She’s harboring a fugitive.”

“I’m not” she replies, “I never said he’s living with me. Of course he isn’t. I have a five year old at home and another on the way – I’m not an idiot.”

“Then where is he?” Tony asks.

“I don’t know” she lies, standing up, “I have to go now. I’ll see you again soon.”

She leaves the room, neither men tries to stop her.

[…]


	3. Chapter 3

“Elena sent me” James says, it works like a charm, because Steve Rogers is standing in front of him 10 minutes later.

“Hi” James smiles and Steve stares, “Yeah, I know I look like him. Can we talk?”

“Uh, sure” he nods, leading the man to the private conference room.

“I’m James” he says, “It’s so cool to finally meet you. Mom used to show me your photos, you know. And grandma had all these stories about you and uncle Bucky.”

“Is he okay?” Steve asks.

“As much as can be expected” James tells him, “I’m here about something else.”

“What?” Steve frowns.

“When grandma got old, her mind kinda went” he says, “Started thinking I was him.”

“I can’t blame her” Steve says, James shrugs.

“It was near the end” he says, “When she pulled me in, and told me she’d kept my secret. That she never told anyone. Said something about ‘you and Stevie’ and our secret.”

“Secret?” Steve frowns.

“She never told me what it was. But she didn’t tell anyone. When she passed she gave me a key to a safe” he continues, “And she told me that, if little Stevie ever shows up, to give it to him.”

“I don’t get it” he frowns, “I died.”

“Ah, yeah” James snorts, “Thing is, Grandma idolized her big brother. So she used to say that, since Bucky had to keep you safe, you were still out there somehow.”

“I only knew her as a little girl” he says, “I’m glad she had a good life.”

“You know, she used to tell me that museums wanted to get their hands on this stuff” he tells Steve, “She took her job seriously, keeping it all safe. Oh, Bucky wanted me to give you this.”

He digs around his pocket and hands him a photo, “Said he did some research and couldn’t find a picture of her anywhere online.”

Steve takes the picture, his eyes fixated, “Thank you” he mutters, “Can you give him something from me?”

“Yeah, sure” he says, “As long as it’s not a tracker.”

“No – no” he shakes his head, “Just – a letter.”

“He’s doing well, you know. And he’ll come back. We’re just trying to figure out the legal side of it” James tells him, “So we don’t have to lose him again.”

“I understand, really, I do” Steve replies quickly, and James feels kind of bad for him.

“Okay – uhm, wait” he sighs, pulling out his phone and pulling up a video he made last week, showing it to Steve.

[…]

Steve has never felt as vulnerable as he does now. Sitting across this man who looks so much like Bucky, who knows where he is.

“Here” he says, sliding the phone towards him and pressing the play button on a video.

The video shows Bucky, with the little girl, Winnie, sitting on his lap. He’s reading her a story from a picture book.

“But then the next princess walked in with her brother and the prince froze” he reads, turning the page, “Oh my, the prince says. What a beautiful prince. I want to marry him.”

Bucky frowns at the pictures, “You know, I keep forgetting that’s all legal now” he smiles to himself, turning another page.

He finishes the story and Winnie hugs him, tugging a bit at his hair, “Your hair is too long” she complains, “daddy should cut it, he’s really good at it.”

The video ends there.

“Thank you” Steve smiles, “He was always good with kids.”

“Winnie adores him” he says, “We all do.”

“He’s got quite the charm.”

There’s a silence between them, as Steve looks at the picture, “He’s doing better, right?” he asks again, James nods.

“Yeah” he says, “He is. Getting better every day.”

“Okay” Steve, “Thank you.”

He wants to say something else, but his phone starts beeping loudly and obnoxiously, “And, that’s my cue” he gets up, and James follows his example, “You’ll be in touch?”

“Yeah, I’ll come by again” he says, “Or someone else will.”

[…]

“Is that James?” Bucky asks, looking at the picture of a young Betty holding a baby.

“Oh, no” Miles sighs, “That’s Olivia.”

“Who’s Olivia?” Bucky frowns, he hadn’t heard the name before.

“James’s sister” Miles says, looking away for a second as he takes a deep breath.

“Where is she?”

“We don’t know” Miles replies, going to a cabinet and pulling out a binder, “See, Olivia is a journalist. She was working on a story last year, and about 6 months ago we lost all contact. There was a video, saying they caught the American Spies, but no names and no photos. So we don’t know if it’s her.”

“Has anyone gone looking for her?” Bucky asks, Miles shakes his head.

“Not that we know of” he says, “Betty tries not to think about it too much. I’m gonna be honest with you buddy, I think Olivia disappearing was a big motivation for Betty to bring you home. Not knowing what happened is the worst part of it. My little girl is somewhere, alive, dead, I don’t know. I just want to find her, you know?”

“I understand” Bucky looks down, “When I was 13, mom sent me to the market with Becca, she was about 6 then. I looked off for a second and suddenly she was gone. After that I had my radar on for any unattended child I saw.”

“You must have been a great big brother” Miles says, “Rebecca loved telling stories about you. Never told that one though, probably too young to remember.”

“Yeah” Bucky frowns for a second, “Uhm – do you think there’s a way I could call or text Steve without him being able to trace it?”

“Hmmm” he looks surprised by the question, but seems to think about it, “Should be, yeah. If I can get him an encrypted phone, and you. Actually, I might still have the right materials laying around from my security days. Give me a day or two and I will make it happen.”

[…]

He delivers an envelope to the Avengers tower. A simple message with “to Steve from Elena” written on it.

[…]

Bucky thinks about it for a moment. Typing the message and deleting it at least 4 times before he closes his eyes and hits send.

_J.B. “You have to find her.”_

_S.R. “Find who?”_

_J.B. “Olivia. Becca’s granddaughter. She went missing 6 months ago.”_

_S.R. “I’ll look into it.”_

_S.R. “I hope you’re well.”_

_S.R. “I miss you.”_

Bucky sighs, turns the phone on silent and shoves it into the top drawer of the little desk in his room.

He’s not ready for this.

Steve keeps his promise. He also sends a message every once in a while.

[…]

His hands are shaking when the message comes in. He knows it’s from Bucky. He knows that this means Bucky wants to reach out, wants to talk to him.

“You have to find her”

He frowns, who?

_“Olivia. Becca’s granddaughter. She went missing 6 months ago.”_

He doesn’t send another message after that. All he can do know is find Olivia and keep his promise. He asks Tony for help, and Tony delivers. He always does. He also tells Steve not to get involved in the case, because it’s too close to home for him. it takes some convincing from Natasha before he agrees.

Steve keeps the phone in his pocket. He tries not to – he really does. He tries to give Bucky the time and space he needs, tries to wait until he sends a message himself.

He fails.

It starts with an occasional ‘good morning’ or ‘sweet dreams’.

It evolves into a ‘Hope you’re doing well’ and a ‘I miss you.”

And then, after two weeks of nothing, he sends a message complaining about TV and Netflix.

_“How am I supposed to catch up on 70 years of bad tv?”_

_“They made me watch a tv-show called ‘say yes to the dress’, and I hate it”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on waiting so long before posting the next chapter.  
> But then lockdown happened, and suddenly I had to do distance teaching and all that and - well, I couldn't get anything written down tbh.  
> I'm now posting what I already had, but I'm working on the rest.  
> Bucky and Steve will soon be reunited :)
> 
> Hope you like it  
> Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Miles loves his wife. He loves her so much it’s probably a little bit unhealthy.

He remembers when they met, both waiting for the train on a cold winter morning. A train that never arrived. Elizabeth Barnes, a beautiful woman with bright eyes and dark hair peeking from underneath her hat, had walked up to him, and asked where he was going.

“I just called a friend, he’s going to come pick me up” she had said, pointing at the phone on the corner of the platform, “Can we give you a ride?”

“Oh, that would be very kind” he replied, “Thank you.”

They had sat together in the backseat, and talked. Miles was mesmerized by the woman as she told him about her plans for after college. After they arrived, they exchanged contact information. They had gone on two dates before making it official.

Six months he proposed to her, and she accepted.

He couldn’t imagine growing old without her, and it had been amazing. Sure, they had a few arguments. On one memorable day she had even packed her bags and threatened to leave. But they made it through, they had a son, and then a daughter.

And their little family had been perfect, both happy and healthy kids. Until James enrolled in the military, and then Olivia disappeared. Everything changed. Their world collapsed.

So they grieved their loss, accepted the situation, and – although it was probably not the healthiest way to cope – didn’t talk about it.

The conversations at the dinner table fell silent – not sure what to discuss, except on days that James visited with his family.

And then the data dump happened. Miles had always been interested in anything to do with security, call it an occupational hazard, and had read the entire thing.

Seeing the familiar name pop up gave them something to talk about.

And then one day he got a text, Betty telling her she found her uncle, and that she was bringing him home.

It wasn’t the same, obviously, it wasn’t like having their daughter back. But it took up their days, and it gave them something to do. They started talking again, first just about how they were going to help Bucky, then slowly about other things. They started rebuilding their relationship, and Miles fell in love with her all over again.

[…]

Bucky and Steve text. Not a lot – not even daily. But at least once a week – Bucky will look at the phone and reply to Steve’s message.

He ignores the usual “I miss you” texts – he doesn’t know how to reply. He’s not used to people caring about him again – it’s a strange feeling.

He’s constantly fighting against the little voice telling him he’s a burden to other people. That he’s in the way – that they don’t actually want him there.

Reading the “I miss you” on the screen feels so unreal – he just has to ignore it. Even though his mind keeps telling him that he misses Steve as well.

“Honey?” Miles looks at his wife as he walks into the room and sees the expression on her face, “What’s wrong?”

“I just got a call from some guy saying he’s from the secret service” she says, her hand shaking as she stares at her phone, “They’re saying they found Olivia?”

“I thought they weren’t looking for her?” Miles says, frowning. He’s not sure he believes it, not after what they went through after they lost contact with her.

“He says that Iron Man pulled her out” she says slowly, “Why would he?”

“I don’t know” Miles hesitates, “Are you – is she coming home?”

“He said they’re keeping her under observation, and that they’ll release her as soon as possible” she replies, “I don’t understand how..”

“I asked Steve” Bucky says, as he walks into the room, “I told him to find her.”

“Oh”

They stare at him, and then Miles takes a step towards him and envelops him into a hug, “Thank you.”

He shrugs awkwardly “sure” he mumbles.

He extracts himself from the hug and leaves the room again, he’s never been good at people being nice to him. Not even before the brainwashing.

[…]

He doesn’t see Olivia, he knows she’s back, and he knows that Betty and Miles meet up with her – but she’s in therapy. She’s not ready to come home yet.

“I – I can find somewhere else to live” Bucky says, “when she comes home.”

“Oh no, honey” Betty shakes her head, “Olivia has her own place to return to. You don’t have to go anywhere.”

“Oh” he looks down, “okay.”

[...]

There’s a knock on the door, and Miles opens it.

They’re not expecting anyone, and his son would curse at him for opening the door when not expecting people – but Miles saw it as a common kindness to let people in.

The person at the door is, however, not someone he was expecting.

“I know” the man says, “I know I promised not to come – to give him time – but. I just want to see him. Please?”

“Hi Steve” Miles smiles softly, “It’s not really up to me.”

He sighs, rubbing his eyes. He looks tired, as if he hasn’t slept in days.

“I know” he repeats it again, “I just – I want to – I need to know this is real. That it’s actually happening. That everything might actually – work out?”

There’s movement behind him and then Bucky steps into view.

“It’s okay, Miles” he says, his voice soft, “I’m okay.”

“Okay” he turns towards Bucky, “Why don’t you two talk in the living room. Betty and I will give you some privacy.”

“Thanks” Bucky nods, and Steve follows him inside, turning for a second to watch Miles close the door.

“This is nice” Steve says, “Very homey.”

“I like it” Bucky shrugs, Steve sits down across him, staring at him.

“I can’t believe you’re real” he says, “I’m sorry for just barging in, Buck. I just – I had to know. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“I get it” Bucky smiles softly, a blush creeping up his cheeks, “I remember, Stevie.”

“Yeah?” he asks, looking hopeful, “Really?”

“Of course I do” he laughs, “it was the first thing I remembered. The only reason I couldn’t kill you. The reason I dragged you out of that river.”

“That was you?” he asks, Bucky nods, “I thought it could be, but I was too afraid to hope for it.”

“Getting you out of trouble in my favourite pastime, remember?”

“Getting me into trouble was your second favorite pastime” Steve adds, making Bucky laugh again. It’s an amazing sound, it transports him back to before the war, before everything changed. Before life was ripped away from them.

“I was hoping” Steve continues, taking a deep breath, “That maybe – in the near future – you and I could live together again.”

“Don’t think Stark would want me in his building” Bucky says grimly.

“Not in the tower” he says, “Somewhere else. Anywhere else, to be honest. The second you’re ready to come home, is the second I’m ready to walk away from the war.”

“Always with the grand gestures you” Bucky shakes his head, “I think maybe soon I might be – it’s just. I don’t want to be the center of attention. When everything goes down – they’ll be watching me. Watching us. I don’t want to – lose us.”

“Nobody has to know unless you want them too” Steve says immediately, “Whatever you want Buck. I promise. You want to tell the world, we will. You want to keep quiet, we will. You want the world to think we’re just best friends sharing a house – I’m fine with that. As long as you’re there with me, I’m good to go.”

“I really missed you” he whispers, leaning towards him, “It’s so strange to wake up at a time where we are allowed to be – us?”

“I know” Steve smiles at him, reaching out and taking Bucky’s hand, “Can I see you more? Call you?”

“Yeah” he nods, “I’ll – uhm – try to arrange a few things.”

“I wish I could stay longer” Steve mutters, “But they’ll start asking questions if I’m gone too long.”

“It’s okay” Bucky replies, “This is enough for now. I’m tired anyways.”

Steve nods, and they both get up as Bucky walks him to the door. He lingers in the hallway, taking Bucky’s hand again, but this time bringing it up to his lips – placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“Until the end of the line” he says, looking at Bucky.

“End of the line” he reiterates – the loss of Steve’s touch stings a bit – but it’s time. For a first meeting after such a long time – it’s enough.

[…]

“How was it?” Betty asks, Bucky can’t help but blush at the question and he low-key hates that about himself.

“He – he looks exactly the same” he says, “I’ve seen pictures – but I didn’t expect him to look so – familiar.”

“So it was good?” she asks, he nods.

“Really good” he says, “He wanted to know if I remembered.”

“And did you?” she asks – not asking about what he is supposed to remember.

“How could I ever forget” he smiles, “he’s my Stevie.”

He knows he messed up immediately, as she stills and looks straight at him.

“Oh” she looks surprised, “I – I didn’t realize.”

His eyes go wide, suddenly terrified for her reaction – for what she just realized – for what he couldn’t hide on his face when he could hide it with his words.

“I – uhm” he stammers, “It’s – uh.”

“That must have been difficult” She says, “Remembering that when they were controlling you.”

“I – yeah” he nods, taking the lifeline, “I didn’t want to hurt him – I just – I couldn’t stop.”

“You must love him a lot” she says, Bucky looks at his hands, avoiding her gaze.

“Yeah” he admits, barely a whisper, “It’s terrifying.”

“I can believe that” she says, “Mom used to tell me about being gay before the war – and long after. Did you know she attended every possible lgbt protest she could? I never really understood why – but I’m starting to see it now.”

“She did?” Bucky looks up, “Becky did that?”

“Yeah” Betty smiles, “She was fighting for your rights, Bucky. She loved you a lot.”

“I never knew she knew” he says, “She must have read the letters.”

“She was always too curious for her own good” Betty smiles, “You know – waking up 70 years into the future might actually have some benefits for you – it seems.”

[…]

He starts texting Steve. It starts with a simple _good morning_ and a _good night._ Sometimes Steve replies by mentioning a memory, and most of the times Bucky remembers what he’s talking about. The first time Steve sends him a selfie Bucky’s heart stutters, and before he’s even aware of it he’s pressed the call button.

“Bucky?” the voice on the other side sounds so hopeful.

“Hi Stevie” he replies softly, “I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh” there’s a short pause, “So – all I had to do was send you a picture huh?”

“Oh, you’re sneaky and you know it” Bucky laughs, “It’s not just some photo.”

“Whatever do you mean?” he asks, trying to sound innocent.

“That soft, sleepy look. I haven’t seen you like that since – since.”

“Since the morning before you shipped out” Steve says, “When you woke me up with a kiss.”

“I want to see you” Buck says suddenly, “Touch you – feel you. God, Stevie, it aches. I never thought I’d feel like this again.”

“Yeah?” he says, “Tomorrow? Or today?”

Bucky checks his clock, it’s early morning.

“Today” he says, “I’ll check with Betty and Miles – I thought they had plans with Winnie today at the park. You can come here.”

“Just tell me what time – I’ll be there” he says, excitement in his voice.

“I’ll text you” he replies, “I gotta go now – get ready, take a shower.”

“Okay – I’ll see you later. Love you.”

And before he even realizes it, he replies “Love you too” without a second thought. Easy as breathing.

[…]

He’s not sure how to ask Betty and Miles about it. It feels like asking his mom for permission to go out with his friends after dark.

“So – uhm” he says slowly, as he sits at the breakfast table with him, “I asked Stevie to come over today.”

“Oh, that’s nice” Miles says, “You know we were gonna take Winnie to the park, right? Or would you like us to stay here?”

“No – uhm” he scratches the back of his neck, not sure how much Miles actually knows about him and Steve.

“I think the two gentlemen might want some privacy” Betty says, smiling softly at Bucky.

“Oh” he nods, “Okay, well. We’re leaving at around noon, planning to be back at about – I think three? Of course he’s always welcome to join for dinner!”

“I’ll ask him” he smiles, quickly sending him a text with the time, “Thanks.”

“No worries, this is your home as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
